


azzurro

by eerieel



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerieel/pseuds/eerieel
Summary: Nico takes the train of desires.





	azzurro

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i do not own the percy jackson series (rick riordan) or the song azzurro (adriano celentano).

Battle raged on as three teenagers sat still in the middle of it all. A lanky, olive-skinned boy with a gigantic gash down his midriff, cradled by a similar looking girl. Another boy, with hair the colour of the sun itself, holding his hand tightly.

 

Tears streamed down Will’s face. “Please, gods, no,” he whispered, almost in disbelief. The small droplets fell onto Nico’s shirt.

 

Bianca was shaking. “Nico, _amore,_ no! You can't go!” She shouted. “You have so much life left to live!” Will put his free hand on her shoulder although he felt the same pain as she did. He let his hand find hers, squeezing it tightly.

 

Their hands were all linked together, and silence between them passed. The only sounds that could be heard were battle cries and screams from others sharing the same fate as Nico.

 

“I’ll be okay,” Nico said quietly. “I’ll be okay.” The deep red blood bled slowly down his torso and onto the open grass beneath him.

 

He tried to lean up, but was pushed back down by Bianca. “Please, don't strain yourself, please.” She was desperate to hold onto him for as long as she could. She pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head, rocking back and forth.

 

The word had barely escaped his mouth before Bianca started singing.

 

“ _Cerco l’estate tutto l’anno, e all’improvviso eccola qua."_  The words were soft. Azzurro was Nico’s favourite song, one he had grew up listening to. His nonna adored the song, and so he came to love it as well.

 

“ _Lei è partita per le spiagge e sono solo quassù in città. Sempro fischiare sopra i tetti, un aeroplano che se ne va.”_ He joined in at the chorus, putting weak effort into singing. He looked into the light blue sky as they sang the much too true chorus.

 

“ _Azzurro, il pomeriggio è troppo azzurro, e lungo per me.”_ Nico stopped singing as his eyes began to flutter shut. Will leaned down and kissed him for the final time, wiping a tear off of Nico’s face as Bianca continued. “ _Mi accorgo di non avere più resorse senza di te.”_

 

She pushed hair off of his forehead, revealing more open scars, and causing her to cry harder. The last few lyrics came out choppy and choked up.

 

“ _E allora, io quasi quasi prendo il treno. E vengo, vengo da te.”_

 

Nico opened his eyes as best as he could, voice shaking. He looked at both Bianca and Will, seeing the grief already in their eyes. “I love you.”

 

Bianca finished the song off. “ _Il treno dei desideri,_ ”

 

Nico inhaled.

 

“ _Nei miei pensieri all’incontrario va._ ”

Nico exhaled. The blood stopped flowing.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sad now
> 
> song link: https://open.spotify.com/track/1A8KX9aAN0OgU99cvvJvJ5?context=spotify%3Asearch%3Aazzurro&si=nBnpqvrkTMGPsO0JaaKsSA


End file.
